Peter Pan: 2 Wendy Returns
by LittleMissFallenAngel
Summary: When Wendy returns home,she misses Peter so much,she falls into a state of depression.One night,she flees from home and meets a new friend.With her new friends help she gets to Neverland.Meeting Peter again make them both happy.But they are both inDANGER
1. Chapter 1

Wendy's POV

"Good Bye, Peter," I whispered as he flew away, back to Never land.

I sighed as I turned back to my happy family. My father was now giving piggyback rides to the twins. My Aunt was dancing around with my mother, rejoicing at their new sons. The lost boys were dancing around as well, happy to have a mother and father. I turned and poured the gold and Jewel's into a wooden box. I smiled at my parents and siblings and wen and sat on the bed. After quite a while of rejoicing, everyone got tired and went to bed. We made a few little beds on the ground for the night.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_Peter fell to the deck with a crash. All the fighting around them stopped to look at Peter. Hook landed and held he tip of his sword to Peter's neck. Peter slowly stood up. The lost boys and Wendy ran to try and help him but were pulled back. Hook Pushed Peter against the wall and Peter Fell down again. _

_"You will die alone, and unloved," Hook said. Peter looked up at Wendy, Seeing her trying desperately to escape the man holding her to help Peter. "Now you will die!"_

_Just as hook was about to Plunge the knife into Peter, Wendy Knocked herself out of her attackers grasp and flung herself beside Peter. _

_"JUST WAIT!" She Yelled. Hook paused and Peter looked at Wendy. She whispered into Peter's ear. "I'm So Sorry, Peter." She leaned over to give him a kiss and was pulled up by Hook. _

_"And What are you doing?" He asked._

_"It's just a thimble," Wendy Replied. Hook gave a cruel laugh._

_"No," He said. "You lied to me Peter Pan does have unhappy thoughts. His unhappy thoughts are you leaving. You stupid girl. Lets give him a new un happy thought!" As soon as he finished he thrust his Hook into my side. He removed it and I fell to the ground beside Peter. He looked sadly at me. I grasped my side and felt blood pour through my side. I curled up beside him. _

_"I'm Sorry," I repeated. Just as I was about to kiss his cheek Hook leaned down and stabbed me. I heard Peter's scream. _

_"WENDY!"_

I woke up covered in a cold sweat. My blankets were tangled up around me. My Mother was standing over me and all the boys were gathered around the bed.

"Wendy! What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, Nothing mother," My voice broke. "Just a bad dream. That's all."

"Okay Darling, Now go back to sleep," She said buying it.

"Wendy, Why were you screaming 'Just wait' and 'Sorry' and 'Peter'?" Curly asked. I blushed and hid under the covers.

"You miss him a lot don't you?" Micheal asked. Yes I did. Very, Very, very much. When the boys didn't get an answer they turned away and crawled into their beds. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

* * *

Third Person

It continued like that for two years.

Wendy cried herself to sleep every night. Much to the Boys disappointment, she stopped telling stories. She grew distant and very unhappy. Every night she sat at the window at the nursury and stared out the window. Searching the heavens. Muttering things like, "Peter, Come Back' and 'Peter, I'm sorry'. Her face was always covered in tears and she rarely ate anymore. She had to be moved to another room. To become a 'Lady'.

"Wendy, Suppers ready," Her mother said with no hope in her voice, For Wendy had not eaten with the family in more than four months. But Tonight was slightly different she felt a slightly happy feeling.

She got up and dressed in a pretty pink dress. She washed her face so there wasn't as obvious she had been crying. She brushed and tried her curly hair into a tight bun and walked down stairs. Everyone was already eating quietly when she walked in. They all dropped their forks, which clattered to the ground noisily. She smiled weakly at them. Wendy pulled up a chair and started picking at a bit of food on her plate.

"Wendy." Her father said smiling and breaking the silence. "How are you darling?"

"I'm Fine," Wendy replied and went back to picking at her supper.

"Wendy your mother and I have been thinking," Her father began. "Your almost fifeteen and will soon Become a lady."

Wendy's heart stopped she knew what was coming next.

"We thin you should start looking for a husband."

"NO!" Wendy yelled she jumped up and ran out the door, up the stairs and into the nursury. Wendy heard their footsteps following me. She dived under Micheal's bed and pulled out the sword that Peter gave her. No one knew she had it. It was really well hidden. She didn't want it taken away. It was the only thing she had left from him. When everyone went out she took the sword out and practiced what Peter taught her. It was always able to calm her down. Everyone came parading into her room right after she had gotten back on her feet.

"Stay back!" She said waving the sword. Everyone took a step back, looking at the supposedly insane girl. "I won't get married! Never!" She said lashing the sword out again.

"Wendy, put the sword down!" Her mother said slowly.

"No, I'm leaving! And I'm not coming back!" She ran past her parent out the door and down stairs. I ran out the door I kept runnng until I didn't feel like I couldn't run anymore. Then I fell down and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy's POV

I woke up in a park place. It felt like I knew it but it was sort of unfamiliar. I stood up and walked around for a bit. It was still dark out and I could clearly see the stars. One in particular stood out. I felt a stab of longing to be in Neverland. I felt tears start to run down my face and my vision blurred. I angrily wiped my tears away and leaned down to pick up my sword.

'Stop dreaming Wendy, he won't come back for you." I told my self. I felt the tears come back and wiped them away again. I started walking around again and soon found a sign.

'Kensington Gardens' It read. I remembered Peter telling her that this is were he meet Tink when he ran away. But it didn't cheer me up. I doubted he would come here. I found a bench and sat down. The tears kept coming and wouldn't stop. I ended up giving up trying to wipe the tears away. It was like a river that wouldn't stop flowing.

Suddenly a little light appeared beside my head. I looked up and it flew away.

"Wait!" I said. "Don't leave!" The fairy turned around and flew a little closer.

"TinkerBell?" I asked. The fairy let out a little laugh. It sounded like bells. It comforted me.

"I'm not TinkerBell! I'm not even a girl fairy!" The fairy replied flying closer.

"Sorry, You flew away to fast to tell. What is your name?" I asked

"Fire Sun." The fairy replied.

"Are you from Neverland?" I asked. Stupid question its probably from there.

"Yes," The Fairy replied. Now he was right in my face, And I could see that he was a boy fairy. He wore an outfit like Peter and there were golden sparks were all around him. He had short black hair and dark eyes.

"Then, How is Neverland, and Peter?" I asked shyly.

"Oh horrible." He replied.

"What, Why?" I asked. What could be so bad in Neverland.

"Peter is always sad, So the weather is gloomy. He still flies but not often. And," He paused for a minute. "He is growing. He just turned fifteen."

"What why is he growing?" I Whispered. I was horror struck. Why was he growing? He's not supposed to. Now he's my age almost a man.

"We aren't supposed to tell," Fire Sun whispered.

"Oh please do, Maybe I can help!" I said.

"Come back to Neverland then!" Fire Sun said.

"I can't fly anymore, though," I said.

"I am your fairy now, come back with me." Fire Sun said. He blew a small amount of fairy dust in my face.

"Okay, But I have no happy thoughts anymore," I said.

"Just think of the mermaids and the Indians!" I thought hard about them but didn't get more than a few inches of the ground. Then I had an idea. I thought of Peter. His eyes and hair and when I gave him my hidden kiss.

The next thing I knew I was shooting towards the heavens with Fire Sun at my side. A good while later I was in Neverland. The fluffy white clouds I remembered were dark and dense. Never land was a snow hole and blizzard. Horrid and cold wind knocked and froze my cheeks. The trees were covered in snow and in the distance I could hear thunder. Bright flash's of lightning lit up the sky.

I squinted against the snow and lights.

"Does Peter still live in the tree house?" I yelled.

"Yes," Fire Son said.

"Then I must go there right away!" I said. I dived toward the ground. The snow was making it hard to fly. I walked aimlessly around for a while. Fire Sun tugged on my hair and started pulling me in the opposite direction I was headed. It took about an hour to find the tree house that Peter lived in.

I let myself in and Fire Sun followed me. I heard some snores coming from Peter's corner. She walked over to Peter's sleeping form. He still wore his vine outfit but he had grown. He was defiantly older now. He had grown a good few inches taller and He had more muscle. I smiled at him before plucking of one of the flowers and and putting some medicine in it.

"Don't forget to drink your medicine." I whispered setting it beside him. I went and soon fell asleep in one of the lost boys old beds.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I woke up to some one screaming. I sat up straight and ran over to were Peter was laying covered in Medicine. He had knocked it over when he got up.

"Sorry, about that Peter!" I exclaimed. He jumped a few feet when he heard my voice, hitting his head on the roof.

"WENDY?" He screamed.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"My fairy brought me here." I said. "Fire Sun. Why have you grown?"

"I don't know. Why did you leave Earth, I thought you wanted to grow up!"

"No, I realized that I didn't want to grow up. My parents were talking and the want me to get married."

"Oh," He said. I could see happiness is his bright green eyes. And a sadness.

"Oh, I missed you so much Peter!" I said flinging my arms around Peter.

"I missed you to," He said awkwardly. But he hugged me back anyway.

"Why is it all snowy and terible outside?" I asked him.

"Because I've been sad, I think, that's what the fairy's say," Peter said. "They also said that's why I've grown."

"Fire Sun said he wasn't allowed to tell me that," I pouted.

"Oh, well the Fairy's say that that's why no one in Neverland grows, because Everyone in Neverland is always happy. But people on earth aren't ever really completely happy."

"Why have you been so sad, Peter?" I asked. I was sad that he was so sad.

"Just because," He said shrugging. He got up and walked a little bit. "When did you get here?"

"I don't know I came in and you were sleeping." I told him. I opened the door to go outside and was greeted by a warm wind instead of snow. I wanted to go for a fly. "I'm going for a fly" I said.

"NO!" Peter said flying over and closing the door. "You can't go for a fly!"

"Why not?" I asked crossing my arms.

Peter suddenly looked really serious. "Hook is back."

"How?" I panicked. "Tha-That's Impossible!"

"No, his surviving crew members killed the crocodile and they found Hook in the stomach," Peter made a grossed out face, his childish ways returning.

"Well Can he fly?" I asked Peter.

"Yes," He said. "He traps fairy's for fairy dust."

"That's awful!" I gasped.

"Yes, I know, He almost caught Tink once," He said.

"Oh my, by the way were is Tink?" I said. Fire Sun was now sitting on my shoulder.

"She is usually around the other Fairy's now a days. She doesn't like seeing my unhappy." Peter sighed and turned around.

"Please can I go out?" I begged Peter. "I brought my sword."

Peter swung around. "The sword I gave you?" I nodded. "You still have it?" I nodded again. A smile suddenly lit up his face.

"The question is, Can you still use it, Red-Handed Jill," He laughed and pulled out another sword. I smiled at him.

"Of course," I said and lunged at Peter. He easily blocked it and lunged at me. After a few minutes of lunging and Blocking, we were locked Swords, staring into each others eyes.

"You have practiced" He stated.

"When no one is home of course." I smiled at him.

"Wendy?" He said.

"Yes, Peter?" I asked lowering my sword, He did he same.

"I lied, two years ago," He said. "Do know what love is. And I have felt it." As he finished his statement, he leaned over and gave me a 'Thimble'. Our sword clattered to the ground and I wrapped my Arms around his neck, Tangling my hands in his hair he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

* * *

As Peter's happiness grew Neverland grew more cheery. The snow melted and the dark clouds faded into a soft White. Hook watched the sky angrily.

"Peter's happy again," He swore under his breath. "His Wendy must be back."

**Please Review!!!!! Even a "Cool' Would motovate me to updte soon! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wendy POV**

I broke away from the kiss when I needed to breathe. I hugged Peter closer, burying my face in the crook of his neck. He was a good foot taller so I had to go on my tip toes to be able to kiss his cheek.

"I love you," He whispered in my ear.

"I Love you too, Always have, always will," I whispered back.

He placed another kiss on top of my forehead and took a step back. "So, you wanna go for a fly?"

"Yeah!" I said excitedly.

"First you should eat," Peter said.

"Okay," I agreed. We sat down at the table to eat, but it wasn't the same with out the clatter and noise of the lost Boys. There also wasn't much food, proving that Peter probably hadn't left the house for a while. After breakfast Peter gave me my sword back and We went outside. I could see that things had already changed from last time I was outside. The sun was shining and the dark clouds had disappeared to be replaced by new fluffy white ones. The snow on the ground had melted into huge muddy Puddles. Tink was sitting on a branch outside. Her eyes narrowed at me when she saw me, but Smiled at Peter Pan Beside me. Fire sun was still sitting on my shoulder and smiled at Tinkerbell.

"Hey, Tink!" Peter smiled. "Long time no see." Tink Flew over and sat on Peter's Shoulder. I grabbed Peter's hand took off into the sky. It felt nice to be flying again after so long. From where I was I could see the ice on the Ocean cracking.

"I never knew I could miss something so much," I whispered. Peter heard me and frowned.

"How much did you miss it?" He asked.

"More than I missed my parents and family the first time I was here," I said, smiling at him. "I had bad dreams and woke up every time crying and screaming. I rarely left my room and was always crying."

"Why?" Peter asked horror struck.

"I... missed you. And I thought maybe you would come back, but You never did. So I stopped telling stories," I said slowly. "I spend most of my time staring out the window at night. And then my parents told me I should get married, so I ran away and met Fire Sun." Peter look sadly at me.

"I'm sorry you were so sad." He said.

"Don't be, I'm Happy now!" I said Rising up a few feet more.

"That's good. How are the lost boys?" Peter asked.

"they are good, really happy," I said. "I think they miss you, but they are older now and more grown up... and really happy."

"Oh, It's good that they are happy," He said. He looked happy and sad at the same time. "I miss them all."

"Yeah, I do to already. They are quite loud though and always begging me for stories. I probably haven't told one it more than a year and a half, though," I told him.

"Really? I why would you stop telling stories?" Peter asked me.

"I don't know I sort of went into some kind of depression or something," I said sadly. By now we had been flying around for about an hour and were heading back to the tree house. We went in and I quickly found a basket.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked me.

"I'm going to get some berries and stuff there isn't much around here for food," I said.

"Yeah your right, I haven't been out in about a month, I should go hunting," He said. I laughed.

"I'll be right back!" I said kissing him on the cheek. "Love you!"

I flew around until I saw a nice berry patch that I went to two years ago. I landed and picked a basket full of berries. I also Grabbed a few of the big glossy Red apples hanging on the tree just out side the patch. I flew back to The tree thing and went right inside. Peter was sitting in the same chair he was when I first came to the tree house and introduced them to medicine. He smiled at me and stood up, taking the basket and putting it on the table.

"You know what, Peter?" I asked him.

"What?" He answered.

"I think I should start a garden!" I said proud of my idea.

"That's a good idea," Peter told me.

"Peter?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm going hack home," He froze. "Only for a night, I just want to say good bye. And you could see the boys again if you came."

"Okay, we can go tonight," He said smiling at me. Not his coky grin, his amazing one. Have I mentioned how breathtaking his smile is? Probably not. But It is. It is so.. so..um Breathtaking? There was no word to describe it. No word to describe how in love I was with Peter Pan. I smiled back at him and hugged him tightly.

"You thought I was going to leave you again didn't you?" I asked. He nodded. "Never. I will never leave Neverland. Never leave you."

Peter leaned down and gave me a sweet short kiss.

* * *

That night we left for London to see my parents and the boys. Tinkerbell stayed hime and Fire sun hid on my neck cover by a bit of hair, as to not be seen. He also turned a bit of his light out, somehow. I looked at our house to see the nursury window wide open. The other windows were closed even the one in my room. I slowly took a step into the nusury with Peter on my heels. The eight boys had a peaceful look on their faces as they slept. Peter looked at the lost boys who had grown so much in two years. I walked over to John's bed.

"John! John, wake up!" I shook him.

"I didn't do it Wendy!!" John said. Then his eyes widened. "WENDY!!!" Suddenly every light in the house was on and everyone was in the bedroom. Peter dived under the bed before anyone saw him.

"Oh Wendy!" My mother attacked me and hugged me tightly. I pulled away and smiled at her. Everyone's eyes widened, as they had not seen me smile in two years. I ran and hgged my father.

"Mother, Father brothers, I am going to leave again," I told them. My fathers eyes narrowed. "I came to say goodbye"

"Oh no your not!" He said. He grabbed my arm "You are going to stay here."

"No, Father. I'm leaving with Peter!" I said. The boys gasped.

"Peter's here?"

"Right Now?"

"Really?"

"Where is he?" I heard fom everyone. My Mother and Father just looked at us like we were crazy.

"Who is this Peter?" My Father asked.

"I am Peter." Peter said, getting out from under the bed, Smiling a cocky grin. The boys gasped again, seeing that Peter had grown quite a bit. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

"You are not running away with a savage like that, Wendy!" My father yelled. He was already turning Purple and Red with anger.

"Peter's not a savage!" I yelled back even louder. "I love him! And I am going to leave with him." I said turning around walking to Peter. He grabbed my hand and we started towards the window. My father grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I pulled out my arm out of his grasp. "I. Am. Leaving. Good bye! I love you all!" I said. My father gave a sigh of defeat and turned away.

"Any of you boy want to come back to Neverland?" Peter asked. No one said anything. They did like growing up. I knew they wouldn't want to go. My mother looked at us like we were crazy.

"Where the heck is neverland?" She asked.

"Second to the right and straght on till morning," I told her pointing at the star.

"Now you have really lost your mind, how do you live on a star? People can't fly!" She said. I smiled and let go of Peter's hand I walked over to my mother. I gave her a hug. "I have my ways," I whispered in her ear.

As I was turned away My father did something no one would ever expect. He ran towards Peter and pushed him out the window. Not like that was a problem, but I still heard the scream of surprise. I turned around to so my father horror stricken at what he had done. So was my mother, but know one else seemed fazed by it. So my mother and father were the only ones freaking out.

"Bye!! Love you all!" I said running and jumping out the window. Peter was floating in the air right beside the window. I let my self drop a few feet, to freak them out the soared upwards, passing the window and waving goodbye. My Parents looked shocked, their mouths hanging open and everyone else just waved back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wendy's POV**

I couldn't help but feel guilty for just running off with Peter with out warning, but my dad called him a Savage! And he wanted me to get married. I mean Eewwwww. As soon as I am married I belong to the man and I should not be _owned_. No one should be _owned._Also my parents would only marry me off to a rich man. To the family's benefit. Not for love. And that's a life I could _never_ live.

I hadn't even noticed we were back in Neverland until Peter was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Are you okay, Wendy?" He asked. I nodded and smiled at him.

"I was just thinking," I assured him. We landed on a cloud and Peter pulled out a telescope like he did the first day I was here. I heard him gasp beside me. "What is it, Peter?"

"They have some kids with them, they are all tied up," He said. "Probably some Boys who ended up in Neverland and Hook caught them, thinking they were with have to help them, quickly. Hook will kill them."

I was shocked. I mean I knew Hook was merciless and cruel, but Killing Innocent children?

"C'mon let's go," I said. I grabbed his warm hand and we flew a bit closer. Now I could clearly see three people tied up together. I saw all the pirates surrounding them. Hook was no where to be seen. Peter and I landed in the Masses and hid there. I was having a strange sense of Da Ja vu as Hook stepped out of his room and walked over to the group of children. And as the pirates started shouting as they brought out the Plank. Hook reached out and grabbed the first child he could. The child was a girl...? I thought in wonder. Peter told me there was never any lost girls. Hook started dragging her towards the the plank.

"Tell us where Peter Pan's hiding spot is!" He yelled at the girl.

"I don't even know who Peter Pan is!" She shouted desperately as he pushed her onto the plank.

"I'll get her, you get the others," I whispered to Peter. He nodded before flying some where. I flew off the oppisite side the pirates weren't watching and snuck around without anyone seeing me. I watched as the girl started to fall and flew quickly and caught her. She glanced at me in fright as I started to fly back to the land. As I put her down I looked at her up and down. She was only a bit shorter than me, with staight blonde hair and soft brown eyes. She pale skin and wore a blue silk dress. She looked so frightened.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Wendy Darling, and you are?" I replied.

"Nila," She said. "What about my brothers?" She asked quickly pointing at the boat.

"I need you to stay here, I have to go help Peter," I told her quickly, before flying off. I flew across the water and back on board, where Peter was in Battle with Hook as the Pirated watched with enjoyment and Nila's brothers with frightened wide eyes. Without the Pirates even seeing me, I leaned over and silently cut the ropes from the boys hands. As the stood up I could see they were twins about 11 years old. Both had the same trousled Black hair and soft brown eyes as their sister. They had pale skin as well.

"C'mon," I wispered into their ears. They followed until I reached the plank and was about to jump off.

"Are you crazy?" One of the twins said loudly. All the pirates turned their heads our way. I sighed and grabbed their hands and pulled them off the boat as the pirates started toward us. They started to scream until they realized that I was flying. Then they started screaming again as Pirates started firing guns. I started to fly towards shore. I landed roughly falling onto the ground. The boys fell down as well. Standing up, I spit out a bit of sand before helping the boys up.

"Next time, listen to me," I said. Nila ran over and hugged her brothers tightly. "Now you have to stay here while I help Peter. Stay here and don't move. Neverland can be dangerous."

They all nodded before I flew off. I landed on the deck and pulled out my sword. I smiled at the pirates who still hadn't reconized me.

"Wanna hear a story?" I asked dangerously. Their eyes widened and Smee shouted out. "IT'S RED HANDED JILL!"

"Yupp, And I'm hear to tell you all a story!" I yelled. "The story of Peter Pan, Wendy and the Lost Boys kicking the Pirates butts!" I laughed and lunged at them. How long has it been since I had some one to actually fight, fight? And now I was taking on two at a time. All I could hear was the clashing of swords and screams of the pirates. Actually, these are some lousy pirates. I mean two against, how many? And Two is winning. I laughed and flew up into the air.

"Come on Peter, let's go, this is getting boring!" I said and pulled him away from the fight. For some reason, Hook didn't follow like I thought he might. I landed on shore near the small family.

"Peter, this is Nila and-" I stopped realizing I didn't know the twins names.

"Stone," One of the boys said.

"Wolfe," The other one said.

"-Stone and Wolfe," I continued. "And this is Peter Pan."

Peter Bowed and the Boys did the same as Nila curtsied.

"How did you get here?" Peter asked Nila.

"My family was out for a walk and my brothers-" She shot them a glare"-ran off. I followed them of course. I've always been in charge of them. My parents never cared much for us. In fact,I think they hated us. They only kept us because they could marry me off to some rich man. So after getting them back together, we were stuck in a forest and couldn't get out. Then after a few days we were sleeping and woke up here. And then that awful man captured us and took us onto his ship." She finished.

"Do you want to go back home, to your parents?" I asked gentley.

Their eyes widened.

"No! No! Please let us stay we hate it there! They hated us. They even hit us!" All three of them said at once.

"We weren't going to force you to leave," I said. "In fact, Peter and I would love for you to stay!" Peter came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys could stay with us," Peter said.

"You mean, like a mother and father??" Stone asked.

"Uhh... I guess so?" I said. That's what it was like with the lost boys. I was knocked out of my thoughts as the Stone and Wolfe tackled me to the ground shouting 'Mother'.

"Tinkerbell!" Peter Called. the children looked at him like he were crazy. Then Tinkerbell appeared and looked at the children.

"Ooh! A fairy!" Nila said. "Such a beautiful little thing too!" Tinkerbell beamed at the compliment.

"Tinkerbell, We have to get them to the house okay, so give them some fairt dust." Tinkerbell nodded and turned to sprinkle fairy dust all over the kids.

"Now think happy thoughts and they lift you into the air!" I said floating up.

"Hey! That's my line!" Peter said.

"Oh well, mine now!" I said. "Come on Stone, Nila, Wolfe!" They followed Peter and I through the air and soon we were at the tree house. I smiled as they looked around puzzled when we landed.

"Where are we?" Stone asked.

"There is no house here," Wolfe said.

"Yes, Its under ground," I told them. I opened the door and ushed them all into the house. I slip down after them and smiled at their excited faces.

"Oh! This is so cool!" Stone and Wolfe said at the same time. Nila stayed quiet. Her eyes taking everything in.

"Do you like it?" I asked her. She nodded. "I'm going to start a garden out back. Do you think you can help?"

"Yes, I did lots of gardening back home," Nila said, a smile lighting up her face. "This place is so amazing!"

"Yes thats what I thought When I first came. Did you kow there is mermaids?" I said. She smiled even bigger.

"Really? Oh I would love to see a Mermaid!" She said.

"I'll take you and I can tell you about my fist time here on the way," I said. She nodded quickly.

"Oh, please! That would be awesome!" She said.

"Peter! I'm going to take Nila to see the mermaids. We won't get to close!" I called.

"Okay! I'm going to take the boys on a tour of the island." Peter Replied walking over and placing a kiss on my cheek. I smiled at him, blushing.

"Come on let's go Nila!" I said. I waved goodbye to the boys and pulled Nila out the door. We walked along the Path that Peter took me along to see the mermaids and I told her about my first time. She loved most of the story except when I amost became a Pirate. She sighed and gazed off into space as I told her the ending where I kissed Peter and he saved everyone. After a moment of silence I heard her whisper, "I wish I could have a happy ending like that." I frowned at that.

A few moments later we came into the lagoon.

"I don't exactly know how to call them," I said embarest. I had never thought about that... She walked over and dipped her hand in the water. I pulled her back. "Mermaids are dark creatures! They like to drown people."

"They won't hurt me," She said in a daze. Her eyes loked sort of clouded over. She kneeled down and dipped her hand back in the water. Five Mermaids appeared above the water. She made a clicking noise that Peter Made when he spoke to them.

"How can you talk to them?" I asked her. I took a step back.

"I don't know, I just can," She said without turning away from the mermaids. She smiled at the mermaids and they smiled back. One of them took her hand and started pulling her into the water. I started to walk towards her but it was to late. I heard a splash as the Mermaid pulled her in,


	5. Chapter 5

**Wendy's POV**

I started to run towards the water as only ran my hands through the icy water.

"Nila!" I screamed. Oh I should not have brought her here with out Peter. I don't know what to do! I walked over to the edge of the water and peered into it. "Nila!" I screamed into the water. No answer, of course. I took a deep breath and dived into the ice cold water. The water pierced my skin but I kept swimming. Under water was so pretty. Full of blues and greens and colorful fish. There was a small coral reef but no mermaid. I was running out of air and had to get to the surface. I swam as quickly as I could until I felt the warm sun on my face and my airs filled with air.

I took a deep breath before diving back under. This time I swam deeper. Suddenly, something grabbed my leg. As I opened my mouth in surprise air flooded into my lungs. Then I lost consciousness.

* * *

**No body's Point Of View**

The twins followed Peter through the forest to the Indian village. The Indians greeted him happily.

"Long time no see, Peter!" Princess Tiger Lily said. "How are you?"

"I'm good! Wendy is back!" Peter replied. The twins stared at the beautiful princess with wonder. She had grown quite a bit since Peter had last seen her. He eyes had lost a bit of their playfulness and it had been replaced by wisdom. A man stood behind her in a protective manner.

"That is wonderful!" Tigerlily exclaimed. "This is Bluejay," she told Peter indicating the man behind her. "He is my Fiance." She smiled brightly up at him. "Who are the new boys?"

"Stone and Wolfe," Peter said. "They are the new lost boys."

"Aw They are so cute!" Two girls peeked from behind Bluejay. They looked about 10 years old. The boys blushed. "Hi, I'm, Purplerose, but you can call me Rose. This is Goldsky, but she doesn't mind being called Sky, she is my twin, but she doesn't speak much. Tily (AN Purplerose is a nicknamer) is our older sister! We're ten years old, how old are you guys? To-to (Stone) and Wo-wo (Wolfe), I think we are going to be great friends! What kind of things do you like? Do you like swimming? Oh My Gosh, Sky and I should so give you the complete tour of the island, don't you think that would be so much fun? And we can go do lots of fun stuff!."

The outgoing girl hadn't even taken a single breath through the whole thing. The twins started at her in amazement. The two girls had stepped out from behind Bluejay. They were exactly the same. They both had golden hair that was tied back in a braid. They had tan skin and gold eyes. They're smiles reached their eyes and they were only a little shorter than Stone and Wolfe. They both wore dresses that came down to their knees.

After recovering from the shock of the speech, they smiled back at the girls. "We are already taking a tour with Peter..." Stone said, trying to politely refuse.

"You can go with them boys, I'll stay here and talk with Tigerlily and Bluejay," Peter laughed.

"See, Pee-Pee says you could go!" She giggled at her nickname for him before continuing. "So c'mon! First we can to the...." She kept speaking but the boys only heard half of it. When the boys only stood there, Rose came up and grabbed Stone, dragging him away. Sky stood and watched as Stone was being dragged away, glaring daggers and Peter as Peter waved goodbye. Wolfe came up behind Sky.

"Well, shouldn't we follow them?" Wolfe asked Sky, surprising her. She fell backward in surprise. She closed her eyes expecting to hit the ground, but soon opened her eyes to see that Wolfe had caught her. He helped her back up silently.

"Thank you," She said in a quiet voice. They started walking to find their siblings.

* * *

**Im soooo sorry I havent updated in so long. I had so much homework and all that so again SORRRYYYYYY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wendy's POV**

The first thing I felt as I returned to consciousness was Cold. Frozen needles pierced every inch of my skin. The frozen fire dug deep, past my skin and into my soul. I held my breath, not wanting to inhale a lungful of water. It wasn't until the need for became to great that I realized I could breath. I jolted up, taking Large, uneven breathes. My chest ached and my feet and fingers were frozen.

Slowly, I peeled my eyes open to see that I was on... the beach? I wondered why I was cold if I was sitting on the beach. Then a cold breeze misted of the ocean, sprinkling me with the salty water. I shivered. Then I remembered why I was on the beach.

"Nila!" I screamed. I jumped up and ran to the waters edge. "NILA!"

"Yes?" I heard a voice from behind me. I spun around to see Nila standing beside the trees. She smiled at me.

"Oh, Nila, I thought they had killed you!" I said hugging her. "Thank God, Your Alive!"

"You really shouldn't have jumped in though," She told me. "They weren't going to hurt me."

I let go of her in shock. I looked at her. She was smiling up at me like she had no problem with almost being drowned by them. "Whataya mean?"

"I'm one of them! I'm a mermaid, too!" Okay now I was more shocked than ever.

"But, You have legs. Your normal. Your _human_." I said. She blinked.

"Part human," She corrected me. "Part mermaid. Every time I touch water, I'll turn into a mermaid!" How was she so excited about this? "And I look so different when I'm a mermaid! Oh but you probably hate mermaids..." Her face fell. I never hated mermaids... If she's happy as a fis-mermaid. Let her be happy. I smiled at pulled her into a hug.

"As long as you like being a mermaid, I'm fine with it." I said. She started jumping around, but ended up losing her balance and- fell into the water. A bright Blue light came from beneath the water almost blinding me. Then a mermaids head popped out of the water.

"Nila?" I asked. It didn't look anything like Nila. She had Deep Blue hair with random dark green streaks and her face looked like a painted china doll. Not like the other mermaids Pale, gaunt faces. Hers was still light non scary. Her eyes matched her hair but with specks of Purple in them. She crawled out onto the beach and laughed. Her ummm... ahhh... tail was dark blue with purple and green scales here and there.

"Yup! Told you I was different!" She laughed. Showing her mermaid sharp pointy teeth. Woah. The light came again except it was yellow and then- Nila was back to normal. "Isn't that so cool! I like the water its so amazing. It's really pretty down there." I laughed.

"Okay, let's go back now okay? We can come back another day." I told her.

"Fine, let's go. But I want to come back soon!" She said. Her eyes lit up.

"Okay, C'mon," I said nudging her toward the forest path. "We have to be care full, Hook can be lurking anywhere."

"Wendy, I'm hurt, why would you be scared of me?" A frightfully familiar voice replied from behind me.

**Peter's POV**

I was just talking walking along talking with BlueJay and Tigerlily and watching as Rose chased Stone around the campground and Sky sat with Wolfe talking quietly. Stone had been running from Rose for a good hour now, and Peter was surprised to see he had lasted that long. In a desperate attempt to lose her, Stone hd jumped into a pond nearby. Bad idea. Turns out she can swim MUCH faster that him.

"C'mon To-To," Rose said, dragging him from the water. "Don't be so boring!"

"I am not boring!" Stone defended himself.

"Are too!" Rose laughed. "Your as boring as that rock!" Rose pointed to a random pebble on the ground.

"I am not boring!" Stone defended himself. Suddenly a blond blur rushed past the two. Rose perked up. Then chased after the girl. Stone, having no choice (Rose was holding is shirt securely) followed as well.

When the two reached the village, they saw the girl kneeling on the ground trying to catch her breath. Stone realized with a shock that it was Nila.

"Nila! Are you okay?" He ran forward. Peter and Wolfe ran forward as well. Nila looked up at them. Her eyes filled with fear. Her hand was holding her cheek. "Whats wrong?"

She removed her hand from face ad they watched in horror as dark blood ran from a cut on her face. Tigerlily appeared behind them with some sorta cloth she pressed against Nila's cheek.

"What happened? Where is Wendy?" Peter implored desperately.

Nila looked up and met his eyes. "Hook took her." Then she slumped over as she lost consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter's POV.

"Hook has her."  
"Hook has her."  
"Hook has her."

The words were etched into my mind. Everything was blurred. Tigerlily carried Nila into a tent and the twins chased after her. My legs felt heavy as lead as I ran into the forest. My eyes stung with unshed tears and my thoughts were confused and jumbled. Flying into the air, I headed toward Hook's ship.

Wendy's POV.

_"Wendy, I'm hurt, why would you be scared of me?" A voice asked from behind. I turned around and looked at him. He looked exactly like he did before the crocodile ate him. "Get her."_

_A few men stepped forward from behind Hook. As they started toward me, I pulled out my sword and glared in what I hoped was threatning. Then they ruined the whole effect by bringing out swords twice the size of mine. Jumping forward I sliced one across the cheek. He dropped his sword and his hand flew to his cheek. What a baby._

_"Tsk, Tsk, I wouldn't do that Wendy," I turned around to see Hook holding Nila tightly as she fought for freedom. I dropped my sword. "That's a good girl." A guy jumped on me behind. Trying to get free I kicked the guy._

_"Ah, Ah, ah," Hook sighed. I heard Nila cry in pain and spun around. She had a cut on her face and it was bleeding badly. "If you keep fighting, the girl is dead." I stared in horror at Hook and at Nila. Pain filled her eyes and tear ran down her face. I gave up and allowed to go limp as the pirate tied my feet and hands._

_Hook threw Nila to the ground and stared to walk away. Then turned around a few steps away. "Oh, and girl?" Nila looked up at him in fear. "Tell Pan where his Wendy is for me, okay?"  
Hook walked away muttering things like, "Finally, Revenge will be mine," and "That Pan will pay."_

I bolted straight up, only to hit my head on the ceiling. I glanced around, looking for any sign of where I was. I realized I was in a prison cell. They had prison cells on a boat? Kneeling over, careful not to hit my head on the roof, I crawled around looking for a way out.

"LET ME OUT!" I said pounding on what appeared to be a door. After no one answered, I decided to try to break free. Backing up as far as I could in the small room, I crawled forward fast as I could toward the door. The hinges shook and then wen still. Backing up again, I tried once more.

BANG.

I went flying through the door straight out onto the deck. Landing on my head. Peeking back into the hole it turns out the door was on the other side. I ran through a window. Owww. I rubbed my head as I stood up.

"What do we have here?" ITS voice came from behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Wendy's POV:

I turned around to see the LAST person I wanted to see. So I did the only thing I could think of. I let out a Scream and jumped forward repeatedly punching him.

"WHEN PETER FINDS OUT HE'S GONNA KILL YOU!" I screeched. He threw me against the wall and I stifled a cry

"You see, Wendy Darling, that's my plan," He says, starting to pace. I gave him a confused look, and he burst into his 'Brilliant' plan. "First He will surely come to save his poor, Weak, little Wendy." He says Exaggerating the insults. "Then I shall Tell him that you are dead. We will need evidence, of course, and you shall help me with that, correct?" My eyes widened. He was going to kill me. He dragged his hook down my arm, drawing a thin line of blood to the surface. I gasped in pain and grasped my arm.

"And your Peter will go into a rage and attempt to kill me. I am confident he is going to fail. For I have a secret weapon," His eyes glinted dangerously. I wondered briefly what that weapon was, before standing up and glaring at Hook.

"Put her in the other dungeon. And Hurry, Peter is coming," He told two stray pirates.

The made a grunting noise and started to walk towards us. I held my head straight up and walked up to hook. Then, looking into his eyes, I kicked him where is counts. Walking away with the twp pirates, I held my head high with as much dignity as I could, even though warm blood still trickled down my arm, staining my clothes. I glances over my shoulder, full of pride when I saw Hook on his knees, face twisted in pain.

"Served him right," I declared. I heard a mumbled agreement from the two pirates. I giggled under my breath.

Third Person

Peter came in view of the ship a few hours later. It had taken him longer because he had almost fallen out of the sky. And his mind was all jumbled, so he needed breaks. Hook stood on the deck watching the sky with a evil scowl. Peter really hoped Wendy took a good chunk outta him. His scowl turned into a smirk as he noticed Peter nearing.

"WHERE IS SHE. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Peter yelled as he landed on the deck.

"Who?" Hook asked. He acted realization. "Oh you mean... Wendy, correct?"

Peter's eyes narrowed. He pulled out his sword and leaped toward Hook. "Let. Her. Go." He seethed. His eyes were on fire, and for a second, Hook wondered if his plan would work, could the power of lovebe to strong? He shook the thoughts out of his head and glowered at Peter.

"You see, your only five minutes too late. She'd Dead already. She was a mean one. Fought real well, You taught her right?" Hook laughed. Peter's eyes flickered, Tears starting to well up. But he held still, held his ground and kept holding the sword he was going to kill Hook with. It felt like it was heavy as lead. His arms and legs felt weak.

"Your Lying." Peter was surprised his voice didn't crack.

"Why would I lie? You can see he for your self." Hook snapped his fingers and a man ran off. Only a minute later, he returned with a limp body. Her brown hair hung in a mess, her face was pale and her dress soaked in blood.

Peter's sword became too heavy. It fell with a clatter to the deck. He fell forward and began to sob.

* * *

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a long time, well here it is. Those of you who like my other stories (MAXIMUM RIDE ONES) I have a poll up to see which I should start next. If any of you have read FANG, when you review could you tell me ur fave part? I'm not going to say what happens I might ruin itif some people havent read it yet :). **

**I'll update soon as possible-Promise. Im just busy with school. Hope you like this Chappie. Review and tell me what you think ;)**

**TTLY LittleMissFallenAngel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey PPL Sorry, I havent updated, but I am putting this story up for adoption. If you want it PM me please**


End file.
